Momo's Academy for Bishonen
by KakashisNo1Fangirl
Summary: I'm BACK! YYHxINUxFYxOTHER Crossover! Read the Hilarious antics of the bishonen at the boarding school they're all sent to! R&R FLAMES WELCOME
1. The Devil in Miss Momo

deep in the night  
far off the light  
missing my headache  


visions of light  
sweeter delight  
kissin' my loveache  


how come I must know  
where obsession needs to go?  
how come I must know  
where the passion hides its feelings?  


how come I must know  
where obsession needs to go?  
how come I must know  
the direction of relieving? 

Song Title: Obsession. (.hack//sign)

Oh yes...DISCLAIMER-thingy...I forgot. Yes. Well...I don't own ANYTHING. Except my penguin army, which I will sick on you if you don't review.

~~~

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!" Kuwabara said, as he was getting dragged to an old building in a remote part of Japan.

"Shut up." Shizuru said calmly. "This is for your...well at least my own good..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" 

"Well...OH LOOK! Here we are...BYE BABY BROTHER!" Shizuru said dumping him off at the stoop.

"Damn it..." Kuwabara said looking around. "HEY YUSKE!!" Kuwabara said happily runnign towards Yuske.

"Oh, Kuwabara. It's you." Yuske said casually. "So did your mom drop you off at this dump too?"

"No. My sister did." Kuwabara said miserably.

"Oh. What a pleasant surprise!" Kurama said from behind them, making them both jumo.

"Kurama!?" They both yelled.

"Yes. Who else did you expect? Jin and Hiei are here as well, but they got invited..."

"Invited...?"

"Didn't you know?" Kurama said looking at them with disbeleif.

"Know what?" Kuwabara asked. 

"This is one of the most refined academies in the country!" Kurama said happily. "but...I don't see how you two got accepted." 

"Er...our parents probably bribed the head of this place or sumtin." Yuske said. 

"WELCOME!!!" 

Yuske, Kurama, and Kuwabara turned around. They saw young looking girl looking up at them.

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you going to or are you going to enter Momo's Academy for Bishonen?!"

"Bishonen?" Kurama asked, blushing.

"If this is for bishonen...why is KUWABARA at this place?" Yuske said smirking.

Kuwabara paused...still thinking. 

"HEY!!!!" 

~~~

A/N: Another one of my riciculous attempts at anime fics. But this one is going to be my first crossover...the thing is...to put which anime bishonen in there???!?!?! Also...I'm accepting applications for teachers...you know? so..if you even LIKE the fic...just review, leave your name, age, physical description, personality traits and what subject you wanna teach. But like...I won't write another chapter until I get five reviews...flames are welcome...OH AND TELL MY WHICH ANIME BISHONEN YOU WANT IN THERE! this is who I'm putting in there for sure...Tauski, Hotohiri, Chichiri(all from Fushigi Yuugi), Koenma, Touya, Kentaro (from Love Hina), Inuyasha, Maraku...I think that's all I have. Thanks if you review...


	2. Introductions, please?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these bishies or there anime....

  
~~~

"You got to admit...he does have a point." Said the girl behind them.

"Hey!!!" Kuwabara yelled angrily.

"Watch it...Kuwabaka. I would expell you here and now...if Shizuru didn't promise me I could have that cutie Aikechi." Momo winking.

"Not my Aikechi!!!" Kuwabara said crying. 

"Well...anyway. The other students should be arriving soon. I can't believe Kurama was here so damn early..." Momo muttered, looking around. She had black hair, brown eyes, and was kind of small. But despite that, she had an evil smirk that looked remarkably like Hiei's. She was wearing goggles on her head and had on a cute school girl's uniform. 

Yusuke gave Kurama a "you're a nerd" look. Kurama just cheerfully looked around to. 

"Excuse me? Where am I??" Chiriko said looking up at Yusuke. 

"CHIRIKO!!!" Squealled a purple haired girl as she ran up to hug him. Her hair was waist long in a pony tail, and she had aqua colored eyes. She was wearing a white sweatshirt over a purple tank-top and a white skirt. Chiriko sweat dropped, and just said nothing as the girl glomped him forever.

"TAKI!" Momo yelled from behind her. 

"Eek!!! Momo, isn't he just so cute?" Taki said, patting Chiriko's head. 

"Yes...but...you shouldn't----OH MY GOSH! TAUSKI!!!" Momo yelled, forgetting Taki she ran up and hugged the orange haired warrior. 

"Can you get offa me?" Tauski asked Momo.

"Oh, my darling Tauski, I'll never let go!!" Momo said with sparkling eyes.

"Er..." Tauski said, looking around for a distraction.

"Umm...Miss Momo?" Asked a timid young girl with brown hair and eyes, she was wearing black pants and a red blouse. "Don't you think we should bring them inside?" 

"Oh...well. I suppose...¬_¬*" Momo said sadly. She cleared her throat and pulled out a microphone.

"ALL BISHONEN AND KUWABARA INSIDE BEFORE I PULL OUT MY WHIP!" Momo yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone ran inside immeadately. Taki and Snoopy sweat-dropped. 

"Where's Shayde???" Momo asked irratably as she looked around for the green eyed girl.

"Sorry I'm late!!!" Shayde said looking around with her brilliant green eyes. Her brownish reddish hair shined in the sun, she was wearing dark washed jeans with a shirt that said 'Got Sake?' and asked, "where's all the bishonen??" 

"There inside...now come on...they're in for the time of their lives." Momo said with an evil grin. 

~~~

"Welcome to my school!!! Well...it's actually not mine. Technically...sanrio owns it. Which explains all the hello kitty seats and pink wallpaper...^^;;" Momo said, looking at the faces of the shocked bishonen. "But...they put me in charge...which usually means...nothing but torture... I mean... joy and fun!!! ^_^ *mutters* Phew that was close!" 

"Miss Momo, the microphone is still on...^_^;;" Snoopy said.

"Oh...it is...0_0" Momo said, "well...er....I'll let the teachers introduce themselves." She hurriedly jammed the microphone in Shayde's hand.

"Well...er...I'm miss Shayde. I teach literature and art _and_ I'm single..." Shayde said, winking at the guys. 

"AHEM!" Momo said loudly.

"What? Oh...yeah...um...I guess that's it.^_^" Shayde said. 

"My turn!!!" Taki said happily. "Hello everyone!! My name is Miss Taki!!! I teach all science classes!!! Isn't that such a fun subject? Oh dear...you're all...sleeping...^_^;;" Taki said.

"Ahem...lemme handle this...WAKE UP NOW!" Momo said to the twenty or so teenager boys there. They all woke up with a start and looked around at the growling Momo. 

"Well...I suppose it's Snoopy's turn..." Taki said cheerfully, as she handed the microphone to Snoopy. 

"Well, my name is Miss Snoopy." Snoopy said happily. "And I teach..." Snoopy stopped and looked at Momo, mouthing 'What do I teach?' Momo ran over and whispered into her ear.

"Ooooh...that? Okay...I guess. I guess I teach math..." Snoopy said.

"Well...that's all!!! You will be escorted to your dorms by....these really adorable sanrio characters!!!" Momo said cheerfully at the disgruntled guys' faces. 

"It's going to be a long year..." Yusuke grumbled, walking alongside Tauski, Kurama, Chiriko, Hotohori, Kuwabara, Yugi, Hiei, Jin, Sanosuke, and Miroku. 

~~~

A/N: THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! All of you are so nice!!! I hope I got your character down right, Shayde, Snoopy and Taki!!! Lol review and tell me to make modifcations if needed....I have three more spots open.... and um...I haven't watched Gravitation before...can someone explain the characters to me? Oh and the genbu guy to....lol...or Sanosuke!!! I'm sorry! i've watched Ruroni Kenshin before...but like only one episode!!! Oh and thanks for the spelling corrections a girl and her muses!!!!

SO REVIEW!!!


	3. DDR for Sugarpuff

Disclaimer: I do not OWN any animes....So like YAH!

~~~

"LIGHTS OUT SUGARPUFFS!" Momo yelled happily.

"DON'T CALL US SUGARPUFFS!" Yuske said angrily.

"I can't beleive ALL of our teachers are girls..." Tauski muttered angrily.

"What are you talking about? Three beautiful girls, to bad Miss Momo stands in there way to me...::sighs::." Sansouke said.

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M NOT BEAUTIFUL!?" Momo said angrily.

"Er...you're...okay. But you are also slightly pshycotic..." Hiei said calmly.

"Miss Momo? WHere are you going?" Yugi asked kindly, looking at the small girl's retreating figure.

"Sorry Yugi, but I'm not going to stand here and get ridiculed by a bunch of punk kids." Momo said irratibly. "Classes start tommorow morning..."

"Er good night then, Miss Momo." Yugi said.

Momo left, grumbling about how people don't respect her. Yugi just laughed, and Tauski just sighed and turned over in his bed.

"Why did we have go get abducted by a nutcase?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know...she isn't to bad." Kurama said truthfully.

"That's because you're a brown-noser Kurama." Yuske said.

"Well at least I show up to school." Kurama said calmly.

"Whatever..." Yuske said turning over.

"Tauski?" Chiriko asked. "Where are we?"

"We're in Miaka's world, but it looks like she ain't here..."   
  
"Yep. No da!" Chichiri said. 

"Well. At least it's a school for bishonen. The only girls we have to deal with is, are those teachers." 

"Speaking of bishonen, how'd the ugly guy with the orange hair get in?" Chiriko asked.

"HEY!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Easy Kuwabaka, he's just a kid..."

"I am not a kid!" Chiriko said.

"Whatever." Yuske muttered.

~~~

"Good MORNING CLASS!" Miss Taki said cheerfully to all the tired faces of the bishonen.

"good morning Miss Taki." They responded tiredly.

"Today...WE WILL BE WORKING WITH DEADLY CHEMIALS! ISN'T THAT FUN?^_^" Miss Taki said excitedly. 

"Deadly...? 0_0" Kuwabara asked. 

"Yes. Is that a problem Mister Kuwabara??" Taki asked.

"No..." Kuwabara said nervously.

"Excellent! Now any questions?!" Miss Taki asked. "Yes, Mister Miroku?" 

"Yes. Will you please bear my child?" Miroku asked seriously. 

"Oh dear..." Taki said blushing. "That' not my job Mr. Miroku. Now please, be serious." Taki said seriously. Several students sniggered at Miroku who looked very calm.

"Hey Taki, I need to borrow some passes, it looks like Hiei has a bladder problem." Shayde said from the door, followed by an angry curse from Hiei.

"Sure! ^_^ Let me get some...lemme see....flamethower...dirty magazine confiscated from Kuwa...penguin plushie...another dirty magazine...confiscated from...Tomite? Hm...that's odd....AH! Passes!! Here you are Shayde-chan!" Taki said happily.

"Thanks Taki-chan." Shayde said happily as she walked back to her class.

"YUSKE, COME TO MY OFFICE..." Momo said sweetly. "You'll finally get what you deserved...oh bloody hell! THIS THING IS STILL ON? SHIT!" Momo said frantically.

Everyone: ^.^()

"Stupid brat." Yuske said walking out.

"Wait! Yuske! YOU FORGOT YOUR PASS!" Miss Taki said. 

"Whatever..."

~~~

"Now. Can anyone tell me the quadratic formula?" Snoopy asked.

"X equals negative b, plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four AC, all over two a." Kurama said at last.

"Don't tell me Kurama was the only one who knew that?-_-" Snoopy asked, looking at the blank faces of the bishonen.

::sigh:: "Okay. Let's start with this..." Miss Snoopy said tiredly.

"Miss Snoopy, I have to the restroom." 

"All right, here's your pass dear." Miss Snoopy said kindly. 

"Thanks!" Chriko said rushing hurriedly to find a bathroom.

~~~

"MUAHAHHA! COMMANDER WADDLES! PREPARE THE HELLO KITTY TOURTURE DEVICES!" Miss Momo said evilly to a stuffed penguin with an army hat on it. 

"Oh. You lazy penguin! Fine I'll go get it myself..." Miss Momo grumbled. "YES!!!" She yelled happily, pulling out two pink DDR pads and a playstation. "Waddles, we'll finally get back at Yuske for being mean to me..." 

"Hey brat!" Yuske said, barging in.

"_* YUSKE!!! ^_^* Oh well, come in. I have something for you." 

"Hmph. I didn't do nothing..." Yuske said lookign at her.

"I know...I'm just...being nice." Momo said, trying not to laugh to hard. She handed Yuske a copy of DDR on PS2, and to Hello Kitty dancepads (a/n: do they really have a hello kitty dancepad). 

"Er..." Yuske said nervously. 

"Yuske, I challenge you to a DDR Duel!!" Momo said pointing at him. 

"A what?" Yuske asked.

"DDR DUEL!!!" Momo yelled..."TAUSKI!!!!!!!" Momo said happily when she saw him outside her office. *glomp*

"Er...Miss Momo? Miss Shayde sent me here because she said I wasn't cooperating..." 

"Oh...hm...I guess her punishment was sending you to me...AH! I shall give her a raise..." Momo said happily. In a flash, she let go of Tauski, got Duct tape and tied him to a chair.

Tauski: *blinks*

Yuske: *blinks* 0_0;;;

"Now...LET THE DUEL BEGIN!!!" Miss Momo said, turning on the PS2. 

"Ah...I really LOVE candy...let's dance to that!!!" Yuske said.

"No way...that's to girly. LET'S GO WITH SANDSTORM!" Miss Momo said happily.

She and Yuske both danced in heavy mode, neither of them showing sgns of weariness. 

"YAY!!! TWO A'S!!! HA! YOU LOSER! YOU GOT A C!" Momo said happily, jumping up down ecstaically.

"Lousy...brat." Yuske muttered.

"Fine...BE PREPARED TO BE HUMILATED AGAIN!!! Right Waddles-chan ^_^?" Miss Momo asked. 

Yuske and Tauski: Waddles-chan? *looks around*

Miss Momo: THERE *points to waddles*

Yuske and Tauski: *thinking* what a nut-case

Momo: *thinking* I wonder what's for lunch---OOH! A PENNY!

"Look brat. I wanna get some sleep, so let's do this!" Yuske said irratably.

"You're right...I'm busy to. I need to see which wedding dress Tauski likes..." Momo said cheefully. 

"Err..." Tauski said.

"YES! I LOVE THIS SONG!!! EXOTIC ETHNIC!" Momo said, drowning out Tauski's groans. 

"TAKE THAT BRAT!"

Score: 

Yuske: D, AA

Momo: C, AA...

~~~

A/N: POINTLESS CHAPTER! I KNOW!!! DON'T THROW THINGS AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next Chapter: 

Two New Teachers

The DDR Duel showdown! 

and of course...MORE BISHONEN!


	4. Wasn't he so hot?

Disclaimer: I OWN NO ANIMES...*CRIES* 

~~~

"Okay. Since you LOST, HAHA, I Think I'll go with...CUTIE CHASER!" Yuske said.

"Woah...Yuske, are you on something?0_0" Momo asked.

"I don't think so..." Yuske said.

"Well then, LET'S DO THIS!" Momo said foaming at the mouth.

Tauski and Yuske: Woah...  


After a minute of not-so-hardcore DDR the score was tabulated...and the winner of the DDR duel was...

"YES! I WON I WON I WON!!!!" Yuske yelled happily to a crying Momo. 

"SHUT UP! YOU----" Momo said through her tears.

"I WON!! TAKE THAT BRAT!!!" Yuske said laughing at her.

Momo: *slaps Yuske with a giant paper fan* 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Yuske yelled. 

"You didn't let me finish." Momo said.

"Brat." Yuske muttered.

"Anyway. Since you beat me, you're getting punished." Momo said evilly.

"But...I thought you said I'd get punished for LOSING." Yuske said.

"Oh. Well. Either way you were going to get punished. I just wanted to play DDR with someone..." Momo said, looking at her nails. 

"Gah..." 

"Well. *Ahem* Your punishment will be spending an hour in my office." 

"That doesn't sound to bad..." 

"With crazed and even obsessive YUSKE fangirls." Momo said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuske yelled, doubling over in pain.

~~~

"Stupid ningen teacher. I do NOT have a bladder problem..." Hiei muttered, when he left the bathroom.

"Miss Shayde is nice Hiei." Kurama said leaving the bathroom as well.

"Easy for you to say. Every damn teacher loves you." Hiei smirked.

"True. But that's because I don't threaten to kill them or call them a stupid ningen." Kurama said smirking back.

"Hn." Hiei said.

"Hello school!!! There is going to be an assembly outside, so classes are cancelled today." Momo said. "So Snoopy, wasn't he hot? I swear, I wanted to take off his pants and..."

"MISS MOMO THE MICROPHONE IS STILL ON!" Snoopy yelled. 

"Again...? Oops." Momo said. *click*

"Miss Shayde, why is she head of our school again?" Miss Taki asked Miss Shayde as they walked out of class.

"Hm. Maybe it's because she blackmailed them and also said something about sicking her penguins on them..." Miss Shayde pondered.

"Oh...makes sense." Miss Taki said non chalantly. "Ryoga? Where are you going? The assembly is this way!"

"Oh. Thanks Miss Taki." Ryoga said, still going the opposite way. 

"Weird boy...^_^;;" Miss Taki said staring at Ryoga.

"You can say that again..." Miss Shayde said. "Excuse me ma'am. Are you lost?"

"IT'S ME, RANMA!" Ranma said irratably.

"Oh. Here you go Ranma!!!" Shayde said, pouring boiling water on Ranma.   


"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*breaths* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled, running around in circles.

"Oops." Miss Shayde said, giggling.

"Heh heh. ^_^;;" Miss Taki said.

~~~

"Where am I?" Asked a black-haired teenager, who was wearing a shirt that stated "Got Pho?" on it. 

"Momo's Academy for Bishonen!" Replied a green haired girl with green eyes. She was wearing cargos (old navy cargos...got to BOOGY DOWN! Gosh! Sorry for the sudden breakout in song) and a black kung fu shirt.

"Oh...*sigh*. Momo, why must you force me into EVERY Single one of your MORONIC schemes." The blackhaired girl muttered to herself.

"Hey, that's not tr...OKAY. Maybe it is. But who are you? By the way, I'm Miss Chazu...I teach history."

"I'm Crystal. One of her friends..." Crystal said blinking.

"Okay. Well...let's go find her then. She hasn't met me..."   


"WAIT!!!" Yelled a tan, blue eyed girl with brown hair. "I'm Miss Alyssa!!! I just came here, but the headmaster didn't give me a map to this place..."

"Yeah me neither..." Said a girl with dark brown hair in a clip, with hazel eyes. She was wearing a black sweater over a white shirt, and some boot cut jeans. "I'm Miss Jackie..." She said shyly.

"I'M LISSA NAOTOKI!!!" Said a hyper girl with black hair and brown eyes. She was wearign capris and a tank top, and her hair was in pigtails.

"Well...should we carry on then?" Crystal asked.

"I guess..." Miss Chazu said.

~~~

"Uh. Miss Momo? Are you sure this is a good idea?" 

"Of course, Miss Snoopy. Well...MAYBE not. But since when have I come up with good ideas?"

"True..."

"Anyway. A fighting tournament is what guys live for. Almost every bishonen here does fight. And if the don't...they always have the DDR tournament." 

"Can the teachers participate?" 

"Nope. But there are going to be betting pools..."

"Miss Momo?"

"Yes Miss Snoopy?"

"Did you start this tournament just to make money?"

"...Yes. Yes I did." 

~~~

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. My friend Crystal has been nagging at me to make my stories shorter. And Um. to the three new teachers, I'm sorry I haven't given you many lines...I had to get the other stuff out of the way first. I'll promise you'll be more like....you know. Talkative in the next chapter. And um. Sorry but I can't accept any more applications for teachers...I never thought this fic would be so popular...

So Anyway, must thank everyone...

Crystal: I promise to make a short story for you.

Jackie4: Thanks for reviewing!!! I promise to give you more lines.

Urameshi's Girl: As you can see, Yuske and Me don't get along well...but he's still one of my favorite bishies!!! Penguin armies rock!!! Thanks for the reviews.

A girl and her muses: I read your fic, and talk about funni-ness!!! Hehe. DId you get my review? Yah. So I promise to give you more lines to. But I really don't know your personality bc I don't know who Tsukuro is. I even went to look at character guides for their name. But couldn't find them! If you could please explain....

Chibificgrl-100: Yay! ME AND TAUSKI ARE GETTIN HITCHED!!! Actually...no we aren't. I decided, being with Tauski would tie me down...and I can't disappoint all those GOOD LOOKIN bishies!! J/k!!! 

Truamigirlfriend: Yay! You liked it! I really look up to you to! (well sort of..) bc you're a great writer! So that means alot to me...oh well no time for tears...hehe. Anyway, when ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE YOUR PARTY FIC!!!! I've been like...waiting forever! Please update A.S.A.P!!!

ChixChika1657: Yay. It's going to be funny!!! Thanks for your review! And I PROMISE to give you more lines in the future (even though I gave you the most out of all the new teachers!! lol DON'T KILL ME OTHER TEACHERS!!!)

Shayde-Sailor Phoenix: Yay! I'm so glad you got a penname and put me on your favorite stories list. That is really flattering!!! 

snoopy: HAven't heard from you in awhile. But tell me if your character is OOC. And um...if you like this?

Thanks TO ALL OF YOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!

*hands out chocolate and hello Kitty DDR pads*


	5. Ickyness is Kissing

Disclaimer: Me no own any ANIME or their bishonen.T_T

~~~

::sigh:: "Miss Momo, nothing will stop you at getting that extra penny is there?-_-" Miss Snoopy said.

"Is there anything _wrong _with that?" Momo asked sharply.

"Yes...but...with that penguin glaring at me, I'll just have to back down..." Snoopy said tiredly.

"Quack!" *translated to: Smart move, sistah!* 

"Well anyway, Snoopy must go see if the guests arrived. Ah! Lady Aya! What a wonderful surprise! Miss Snoopy, meet the new school conselour Miss Aya!" 

"But I thought you had hired a professional psych---" 

"Shhh...*whispers to Miss Snoopy*...I fired him...Miss Aya is much better..." 

"*whispers back* She bribed you, didn't she?"

"Yes..."

"Puuuuuuu!!!!"

~~~

"KOUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yelled Miss Alyssa as she held onto Kouga's leg.

"Miss Alyssa, what the heck are you doing!?" Crystal yelled.

"::sigh:: we're hugging Kouga...yes, aren't we having fun?" Miss Alyssa said. 

"Oh great, a nutjob is in love with me..." Kouga grumbled.

"HEY! WE'RE NOT NUTS!" 

"Mmmm nuts..." Miss Naotoki said happily.

"Where are you going Crystal?" Miss Chazu asked.

"To. Go. Take. Revenge. On. Momo." Crystal said.

"Take a number..." Said a tall guy. Crystal stopped and blushed, as she looked his features over, she noticed he had brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"I---I---" Crystal stuttered, while gradually turning a shade of red.

"I'm just joking. You must be Momo's friend. I don't know her at all, but she said I had something she wanted..." 

"Oh..." Crystal said.

"Well. I'll see you later." Mike said as he walked off.

"Smooth move..." Momo said grinning from behind Crystal.

"Ack! YOU EVIL FIEND! You know I have a weakness for bishonen! WHY'D YOU MAKE ME COME?!" Crystal yelled.

"Chill...and what's wrong with making my *best* friend come to watch the bishies with me?" Momo said slyly.

"Well, you always WANT something when you're being nice to me." Crystal said rolling her eyes.

"Well----OH MY GOSH!!! KOuga!!!" 

"Grrrr get away from our Kouga!" Alyssa said.

"Better listen to her, Miss Momo..." Lissa Naotoki whispered. "Our other friend got a *bite* from her..."

"Er...I have to go...check on the...let's go Crystal!!!" Momo said grabbing her friend'swrist and running away from the bizarre scene. 

~~~

"Hello Ryoga!" Shesshomaru said pleasantly.

"Ah! WhAT DO YOU WANT???" Ryoga said in surprise.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Whenever I see you...you beat me up..." 

"Oh. That! Well, my girlfriend is in town today...and I'm very happy." Shesshomaru said as if anyone with half a brain would know.

"Ah...Akane...how I miss you..." Ryoga said with tears coming out of his eyes. 

"Moron..." Ranma muttered while hitting Ryoga.

~~~

"Will you please bear my child?" Miroku asked Crystal.

"Miroku...I'm insulted..." Miss Momo said from behind Crystal.

"HENTAISHA!!!" Crystal yelled while slapping Miroku.

"Ayah! Crystal, we're RIGHT here." 

"Miss Momo! Hello!" Miss Taki said happily.

"Hello Momo-sempai." Miss Shayde said.

"Wait. She's OLDER than you?" 

"Of course...I'm eighteen." Momo said happily. 

"You don't...."

"Oi...hold on. *poof*" There was a big blue cloud of smoke that cleared away and revealed a taller, more...mature looking Momo with hair down to her waist.

"Woah...will you bear my child?" Miroku asked.

"Yes!!!"

"REALLY!?" Miroku said happily, looking as if he was in paradise.

"NOPE! ^_________________________^" Momo said sticking out her tongue.

"-_- I need to go now..." Miroku said leaving.

"TAUSKI-CHAN!" Momo said, still in her adult form. 

Shayde-chan, Crystal, and Taki-chan: ^.^;;;

"Woah. WHO ARE YOU?" Tauski asked flirtaciously.

"It's me honey!!!" Momo said winking.

"MISS MOMO!?" 

"Just call me master..." Momo crooned. 

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tauski said frightened.

"I'm just joking...you know I'd only force you to play DDR with me...none of that icky-poo stuff like...*Shudders* kissing..."

"Woah...really?" Tauski said astounded.

"NOPE! ^_^" Momo said planting a big wet one on Tauski 's cheeks. 

~~~

A/N: Must admit, a bit slow with the updates. But I have to do school work and I'm even forming a club!!! So anyway. Anyone read Naratu or Shamen King? I love reading them in SJ. Or fruits basket? I'm in the anime club at my school its super duper cool. Anyway, sorry for the short chapter. 

thanks to:

K.W. Cloud: Thanks for your kind reviews...and do you know Shayde-chan???

Ravens Destiny: Thanks for reviewing! I really hope you update your ficcy soon. I love it despite what all THOSE MEANIE BUTTHEAD REVIEWERS SAID!!! You shouldn't apologize you should be like: ATTACK MY PENGUINS!!! MUAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA (only, do't say penguins, bc I rule all of antarctica and my sister has the North Pole. So we cleaim dibs on ALL the penguins of the world! :P)

Shayde-chan: To lazy to use your real pen name. Anyway thanks for reading this fic. You're really cool. I'm sorry. I'm portrying you as the calm, wise person. I promise you'll go crazy in upcoming chapters! ^_^

Crystal: Girrrrrrl shoot ow you been? I miss my Crystal-chan!!!!

snoopy: Promise to have you sugar high for your next class

Jackie4: Yesh. P.E. With boys. In shorts. I sense a "downer" coming. *giggles evilly*

taki: Aye! Yay. Ur COUSIN LIKES IT!!! *is happy*

inuko metallium: yah. Inu rox. I'll have im later chappies.

truamygirlfriend: Hehehehe Im so glad you read this, u didn't have to but you did! ^_^ thankies!

lady aya: hehe ur a counselor. ur bf needs some MAJOR help j/kz!

urameshi's girl: sweet, a pen name!

a girl and her muses: read ur chappy good chappy. too lazy to review though. So i'll help promote it. &*yells at everyone else*:GO READ HER FIC RANDOM TWINIOUS. OR ELSE

ChixChika1567: i'll try to update as soon as I could. Are you more calm? or...hyper? I have to many hyper people...it's like my school will be made of candy next...

well. tata for now! please review if you're not in the lazy mood...

*hands everyone stuffed kouga and shesshomaru plushies*


	6. One by One the Penguins steal my Sanity

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY ANIME THINGIES...

~!~!~!

"YUCK!" Tauski yelled furiously while trying to rub his cheek.

"awwe. You don't like me Tauski?"

"NO!" 

"Awe, you're just saying that. Come here you..." Momo said while giggling. She ran after Tauski, who was running for his life.

Everyone else: ^.^;;;;

"shayde-chan?"

"MIKE?" Shayde said, while trying not to laugh to hard at everyone else's reaction to him.  


"Yeah...Some chick named Momo invited me he---"

"MIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Momo said, glomping him so hard that he fell to the ground.

"Uh, do I know you?"

"NOPE!!!!"

"Then um..."

"But...you do have something I need."

"Wha---"

"BODY SEARCH!!!!!"

Shayde-chan: 0,0

Everyone else: 0_o

"Perverts..." Momo muttered, as she patted Mike everywhere, until she pulled out a strange little object. 

"*sigh* That is the last time I lend my *hermashi* to anyone else again."

"Her--what?" Mike asked. 

"Hermashi!!!" Momo said, pointing to a cup shaped like a chubby white bunny. "Like. A name combonation of Mashimaro and Herman."

Everyone: 0_0

"Excuse me?" Mike asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes?" Momo replied.

"could you get off of me?" 

"oops...sure." Momo said, blushing.

~~~

"SUGARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Miss Snoopy said hyperly, jumping up and down like crazy. Hiei and Kurama exhanged looks, knowing that they were in trouble.

"All right. Never. Let. Her. Go. Near. The. Candy. EVER!" Hiei whispered.

"Agreed." Kurama said. 

"AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! SUGAR!!!!"

And with that they both ran off.

~~~

"I'm so glad I lost her." Tauski muttered, while snooping around the teacher's lounge.

"Why? she's actually kind of cute. For a nutcase I mean." Sansouke said while clamoring around in the fridge.

"Whatever, do you see the sake?" 

"Not ye---what the??? Tauski....come here...." 

"Ha---HOLY CRAP! Is tha---"

"Yes it is my friend..."  
  
"SAKE!!!" They both yelled happily, hugging the bottles of sake.

(A/N: REMEMBER!!! NO DRINKING UNTIL YOU'RE 30684965906865048503950450 years old!!!!!! or I suppose the legal age is 21, but I DO NOT ENCOURAGE DOING IT! THEY ONLY DO IT Bc...THEY'RE NOT REAL!!!)

"Hello boys...." said a girl with green eyes and blonde hair.

"Who are you?" Sansouke asked.

"Raven. I'm the new transfer student."

"But you're not a boy..."

"Well no duh."

"But then wh---"

"She said she needed students who are nice to her."

"Oooh..."

~~~

"TIME TO START MOMO'S TOURNAMENT! ALL BISHONEN AND KUWABARA REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM AT ONCE! YOU TO RAVEN, TAUSKI AND SANSOUKE! STOP GOING THROUGH COMMANDER WADDLE'S SAKE!" Miss momo yelled over the loud speaker.

"Her penguin drinks sake...?" Miss Lissa asked.

"I suppose...I need some sake to..." Kouga said.

"grr Kouga, get some for us to." Miss Alyssa said.

"Sake is kind of bad..." Miss Shayde said.

"You said it Shayde-chan." Mike said, putting his arm around her.

"I wonder where Chiriko is...I hope the little darling didn't get lost." Miss Taki said happily. 

"*sigh* A fighting tournament...this is going to be bliss." Miss Jackie said happily.

"I wonder how we'll take part in this tourn---"

"SUGARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Miss Snoopy said happily, accidentally running over Miss Chazu. 

Everyone: AHHH!!! 0_0

Chazu: X_x Someone get the license plate number of that car...

Snoopy: ^___________^ SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR!

~~~

"Okay everyone! Please form teams of 4...anyone who doesn't wish to take part in this tournament can play in the DDR tournament, coming up in the next week. Once you form the teams, choose a leader, remember, you cannot change your group members once you have chosen them. This will not only have fighting, once we have 4 groups in the left, we will have complex obstacles for you. This will be very dangerous, and it is most likely that you will all get hurt. So do not participate unless you want to." Miss Momo said seriously.

"Now to introduce the guests and judges of this tournament. Please say hello to my friends or our staffs's friends: Crystal and Mike!" 

"With that, please form your groups!"

~~~

Groups:

Team 1: Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei, Kurama, Kazuuma Kuwabara. (all from yu yu hakusho)

Team 2: Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno (all from ranma 1/2)

Team 3: Tauski, Chichiri, Nuriko, Hotohori (all from Fushigi Yuugi)

Team 4: Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga (all from inuyasha)

Team 5: Naruto, Jin, Touya, Raven (naruto is from..naruto...Jin and Touya are from yu Yu hakusho and raven is...that student) 

Team 6: Herb, Lime, Mint, Pantyhose Taro (all from ranma 1/2)

Team 7: Joey, Tristian, Kenshin, Sansouke (Joey and Tristian are from Yu Gi oh and Kenshin and Sansouke are from Ruroni Kenshin)

Team 8: Kaiba, souma Kyou, souma yuki, souma shigure (all from fruits basket except for Kaiba whos from yu gi oh)

DDR Tournament entrants:

Yugi 

Moukaba

Kentaro

Crystal

Mike

Chiriko

Shippo

More to come...

PLACE YOUR BETS!!!

~~~  
A/N: Yay!!!Im done with the sixth chapter...

Special thanks to:

Mike: WHO STOLE MYHERMASHI!!! Don't worry, all is forgiven ^.^ Thanks for reviewing

shayde-chan: yay!!!! thanks for reviewing..i should go read your fic...

taki: Yay!!!...what am I yay-ing about? oh yes, you updated your fic! Go you!!!

miss alyssa: thanks for revieiwing again, you're so nice!!! I LOVE BISHIES *glomps tauski*

miss lissa: yay! I'm to lazy to write naotoki...to many letters!

jackie: Boys...fighting tournament....*grins*

chazu: sorry yu got ran over!!!

snoopy: sorry you ran over miss chazu!

bluemoon273: awee..thankies'

akanescute: thankies!!

trueyamigirlfriend: yay u updated to! im glad you like my fic!  


kiryuu: oh wow! Everyone loves Sesshy, why not Miroku (mirkou: will you please bear my child?)...okay now I see why its sesshy...

lady aya: you got competetion!!!

Raven: hehehe, i hope you liek your part in my story, I just took your traits from your YYH fic, but if u wanan change em, plese tell me!

All right then: *hands out Hermashi cups* PLEaSE REVIEW!!!


	7. Presents For Momo Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone...or anything..cept General Waddles...

Momo: YAY I AM BACK! 

Crystal: Damn woman, what took you so long?

Momo: *points to piles of homework*

Crystal: Oh. 

Momo: So..if any of you reviewers are left, I shall get back to ze story!

===

"Piece of cake." Yusuke said, cracking his knuckles after the preliminary rounds of the fighting tournament. 

"Don't get ahead of yourself kid, we took on the Seiryuu seven, this is going to be like taking sake from a baby." Tasuki said, grinning.

"Tasuki, kids don't drink sake, no da." Chichiri said happily.

"Teams 1,3,4, and 5 in the fighting tournament please report to Miss Momo's office right away. Specially you Tasuki!!!" Momo said giggling, at that moment, Tasuki blushed. Yusuke and Tasuki's teams walked past Herb's team, where Herb was yelling and Lime and Mint.

"DO YOU KNOW WHY WE WERE DISQUALIFIED?!" Herb said dangerously.

"No..." Lime said innocently. 

"YOU TRIED TO TOUCH SHAYDE-SENSAI'S CHEST!" Herb yelled.

"Is there anything wrong with that? We just wanted to feel her breast..." Mint said to himself.

"DIIIIIIIIEEEEE!" Herb yelled, attacking Mint and Lime with his flying dragon attack.

"Damn kids don't know how to respect me." Said a harassed looking Shayde-chan, while they were walking past the boy's locker rooms.

"Awe, that's okay." Mike said happily. "At least Miss Momo gave you a raise..."

"Oh yes, instead of getting 3000 dollars a month, I now get 3001 dollars a month. Yes who wouldn't love that..." Shayde said sarcastically.

"COME BACK HERE CHIRIKO!! I WANT YOU TO TRY ON THIS OUTFIT I MADE YOU!!!" Taki said happily, whizzing by Shayde and Mike with Chiriko not far ahead of her.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET GO!!!" Kouga said running by as Taki and Chiriko dissapeared in the halls. Shayde and Mike looked at Kouga, before realizing he was talking to Miss Lissa, who was clinging to his leg.

===

"YAY!! DANCE YAMI DANCE!" Miss Jackie said happily, watching Yami play DDR on heavy mode.

"Heh! I'll beat you yet Yugi!!!" Mokuba said beside him, playing just as well.

"Come on Yugi. YOU CAN DO IT!" Jackie said, bouncing up and down, to the beat of Rhythm and Police.

===

"All right you four teams are in Semifinals. Your oppenants will be randomly selected by these...PLAY DOH PIECES!!! This ones Tasuki drinking...and this one is Tasuki sleeping...and this one is Tasuki holding me..." Momo said, pointing to the tiny figures of play doh.

"Er...Momo?" Crystal asked Momo, looking at everyone's weirded out faces.

"Are you sure those are the right ones?" 

"...Oh. *pulls out fancy looking thing a ma bobber* Allright...so the first round will be between...team 4...and team 1. Which means it'll be team 3 and team 5. I'll be cheering for you Tasuki!!!!" Momo said, glomping Tasuki.

"GET OFFA ME!" 

"Awwwe you're soooo cute when you're pretending to hate me!" Momo said giggling, tackling him to the ground.   
  
"Get up Tasuki, no da.^_^;;" Chichiri said.

"Can't...she's...surprisingly strong..." Tauski said.

===

"...this is just a chibi drawing of Momo on what _looks_ like Japan..." Miss Snoopy said, looking at the maps.

"...indeed it is..." Lady Aya said from behind Snoopy.

"Oh dear! Lady Aya...you scared me." Snoopy replied.

"...I tend to do that." Lady Aya replied mysteriously. "Anyway, I'm looking for my husband. And as you might see...*hands Snoopy a map*, Miss Momo drew me a map instead of telling me where his dormroom was... And it's more like a picture, because Sesshy-babe is standing over some guy with an umbrella outside of the school."

"DIE PIG!" Sesshomaru's voice said from outside the school. Lady Aya and Miss Snoopy looked outside the window and saw Sesshomaru beating Ryoga up.

"...damn her." Lady Aya said, before opening the window and jumping on Sesshomaru.

Snoopy and Sesshy: *blinks*

"Aya-chan?" Shessomaru asked.

"Your one and only!" She responded happily.

"Well well...I see you found your Shesshy." Momo said smirking, followed by puu.

"Why are you nicer to Puu?" Asked Tasuki. who was currently on a leash.

"Cause you know you like it!" Momo said winking. "Just kidding...to be honest...I really don't know why...*lets tasuki go*...oh. Now I remember why. I think Miss Shayde gave you detention because you were looking at dirty magazines during class."

"It was only one." Tasuki muttered before trying to leave.

"...Hold it bishie. You may be incredibly hot...but that doesn't mean you can escape detention. But punishing you is getting boring...MISS SNOOPY!" Momo yelled to the window in the builiding.

"YES! MISS MOMO!?" Snoopy yelled just as loud.

"WATCH TASUKI FER ME!" Momo replied.

"...NO. ALL HE DOES IS DRINK!" 

"SO?"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW PERVERTED HE IS WHEN HE'S DRUNK?"

"YES."

"OH."

"JUST TIE HIM UP AND PUT HIM IN A CAGE...OR SOMETHING..." 

"...Okay."

momo: *throws tasuki into the building*

Momo again: THANKS! I'M GONNA GO TO ... UM... GO SHOPPING--I MEAN...GRADE PAPERS....

everyone: 0_0

===

Momo: Wow. 100,000 dollars?

Salesclerk who oddl looks like Will Turner from POTC: ...Yes Ma'am...Why are you staring at me?

Momo: *drools*...UM...

*akward pause*

Momo:...nevermind...*mutters: why do I always have bad luck with guys?*

saleclerk: What was that?

Momo: ^_^;; NOTHING *pays sales clerk* *runs away*

===

"Miss Momo...this is so genorous of you." Miss Jackie said in the teacher's longue.

"I know. 100,000 though...I'm glad I'm a billionaire." Miss Momo said.

"...Billionaire?" Shayde asked.

"Yes...turns out I own the Play Doh company. (a/n: okay I REALLY don't...so no sueing...)" Miss Momo said as a matter of factly.

"...Interesting." Crystal said, while going through the piles of merchandise.

"So these are for everyone. Where's our gifts?" Snoopy asked slyly.

"...I all ready have them under the tree." Miss Momo said, pointing to a rainbow colored tree, decorated with Anime character Ornaments.

"Aiyah! I love the tree!" Crystal said hugging the tree.

"But won't some of the students get upset?" Mike asked. "After, Christmas has to do with Religion."

"I'm all ready a step ahead of you...that's why I am calling it Presents for Momo day..."

"What was that?" Mike asked.

"....I mean....look OVER THERE! *runs away*"

===

presents for momo day morning:

tasuki: *yawns* hey look! A red and green wrapped box...A rather large one at that...*opens it*

*momo pops out of the box*

Momo: MERRY CH--I MEAN PRESENTS FOR MOMO DAY!!!!

Tasuki: *faints*

..TBC

* * *

A/N:

Allllllrighty I know what u're saying! WHERE HAS OUR INSANE HEADMISTRESS GONE TO!!!! Well like I say...HIGH SCHOOL!!!! I finally had a day whereI felt like INSANE antics! And if you guys liked reading this PLEASE REVIEW! Miss Momo misses her insane teachers/students, and is in desparate need for motovation!


	8. Bishi Mysteryhey that ryhmes!

Disclaimer: I don't own anime! 

Lady Aya: MISS MOMO

Miss Momo who is under a pile of papers/blankets: Nani?

Lady Aya: U HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER!!! Now Face my wrath!!!

Miss Momo:...AHHHHHHHHH! *writes furiously to not invoke the wrath of lady aya* 

---

Tauski: -_-; GET OUTA HERE!!! *Whacks Momo with iron fan* 

*momo goes flying and lands back into her office*

Momo: *blinks*

Snoopy: Oh Momo, there's new students who wish to see you, and one of them is really cute.

Voice outside: WHAT ABOUT ME?

Snoopy: What about you?

Momo: er...Send them in.

*naruto and sasuke come in (from the manga naruto)*

Momo: *Gasp*

Naurto: I know, aren't you amazed at my handsomeness? *grins*

Momo:...No...

Naruto:-_-

Momo: It's SAUSKE!!!! EEEEEEK!!! 

Sasuke:...yo

Momo: *drools*

Lady Aya: *pops outa no where* Miss Momo...we have a situation....apparantly some punks wrote 'for a good time call miss taki' and well...she's not to happy about it...

Momo:...oh dear...*sighs* All right then. Sasuke and Naruto...I'll have to assign you your dorms later. *poofs and dissapears*

Lady Aya:...*looks at Sasuke*...So...you wanna go get some ramen?

***

Miss Taki:...WHERE ARE THEY!!! I'LL SERIOUSLY KICK THEIR ASS!!!

Random students: *hides from the wrath of Miss Taki*

Miss Snoopy: Ano...you wanna SETTLE DOWN MISS TAKI!? 

Miss Shayde:..Wow. That was unexpected...Yeah Miss Taki for someone so...peaceful and happy...you certainly are scary right now...

Mike: *is hiding behind Shayde-chan* ...that's right!!!

Miss Lissa: *pops out of nowhere*...Why am I here again?

Miss Momo:...*pops out of nowhere*...Ahh! Taki-chan...So those damn kids finally got to you to? It's perfectly understandable...I hate them br---I mean...

Everyone:...

miss momo: Anyway I think I have your culprit *snaps her fingers*

*Chiriko appears, tied up and looking very disgruntled*

*Miss Taki stops breathing fire*

Miss Taki: Ano...

Everyone: this doesn't make sense...AT ALL.

Miss Momo:...yeah...and?

Everyone: *falls*

Chiriko: Let me outa here!!!!

Miss Momo: NO WAY!!! You totally made fun of Miss Taki!

Chiriko: No I didn't!!! You just popped outa nowhere and tied me up!!!

Miss Momo:...You know...now that I think about it...that is what ACTUALLY happened...

*everyone falls over*

Miss Jackie: Miss Momo...we have some more cases of vandalism...and we found these! *pulls out some sake a red headband*

Miss Momo:...Oh dear. sanrio won't be to happy about that!!! 

commercial like thing:

BUY HELLO KITTY. OR ELSE

*hello kitty appears holding a gun*

*evil grin* 

*dissapears*

Miss momo: Anyway...

Miss Jackie: WE MUST SOLVE THIS!!!!!

---

A/N: Wow...Finally a little plot. Anyway I bet you're tired of hearing my stupid excuses in why I havent updated in FOREVER...I'm sorry. I've just been having a lot going on. Plus im just lazy. And I havent really been funny lately...so eventually I think I'll have to wrap this fic up. I'm really sorry...anyway I wanna thank you guys!!! *gives reviewers hello kitty waffle makers*


	9. Tortured By A Nerd

Disclaimer:...What do I own? NOTHING...that's sad. *cries*

* * *

Momo: Well it's obviously...Sano...

Sano:...but I'm right here.

Momo:...No you aren't

Sano:...Uh yes I am.

Momo: I know! I'm starting to hallucinate things!!! Someone please help me!!

Everyone:..

momo: I'm going crazy...nooooooo!!!

Tasuki: *poofs* You all ready were Baka. 

Momo: Now I'm hallucinating that Tasuki is actually being MEAN to me...*cries* 

Everyone:...

A Big Wild Mob of Girls (wearing red headbands): AHHHHHHH! Look! IT'S OUR SANO!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!

Everyone: AHHHHHH!

Sano: RUN FER YER LIVES!!!!

*everyone runs*

*while running* momo: hm...I have a plan.

sano: CAN YOU TELL US AFTER WE GET AWAY FROM THESE FREAKS!!!

Momo:...I'll KILL YOU!!!! *stops**turns around and sees angry fangirls*

Fangirls:...you've threatened our Sano...

Momo:...Did i say kill? I meant....

Fangirls: REDEMPTION!!! *runs over to miss momo and start beating her with sticks*

*teachers and sano who aren't running and watches the beating with amusement*

Momo: @_@...I know who it is...

* * *

Hatsurharu (from fruits basket): Why are we here again?

Kyou: to go to school here...and to get away from that bastard Akito...we came for the tournament...but someone seems to have gotten lost

Hatsuharu: Shut up you baka neko

Yuki: calm down you two, we're probably disqualified anyway...we were supposed to get there....3 monthes ago. I suppose its over allready.

Kyou: That's to bad,because I would have kicked everyone's asses!!!

Shigure: Why am I HERE?!

Yuki: We couldn't trust you with Honda-san. That's why she's staying with ... Momi---

Momiji: You guys finally got here!!! *glomps everyone*

Hatsuharu: Hey.

Kyou...Why you little---

Shigure: Hi Momiji!!!

Yuki: Hi---wait if you're here...who's with Honda-sa---

Momo: *poofles out of nowhere*

...

...

...

Momo:...You guys are kind of late you know...Honda and Momiji got so worried they came here weeks ago. I think Honda is in the middle of cooking lunch for the rest of the boys.

yuki and Kyou: THE BOYS!!??

Shigure: *disapointed* So no High School girls?

Momo:...*transforms to normal form* I call this...Sexy Momo! *winks*

Shirgure: Waiiii! I love you|!!

Momo: Yay!!!

Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kyou, Yuki:...? We're going to leave.

* * *

Momo on loud speaker: Attention!!! I'm getting married to Shigure-kun ^_^ ...no not really...he has his damn Ayame!!! wahhhhhhhh! TT_TT

Everyone: --;

Momo:...Oh yeah...the culprits were those damned fangirls...don't worry...they got there just punishments!!!

***Somewhere in a Cellar filled with chains***

Fat Comic Book Anime Nerd: So ANYWAY...this is when I cosplayed as Sakura from Card Captor Sakura ....when she was capturing the earthy card. 

fangirls: i_i...SOMEONE SAVE US!!!! 

***back to the academy***

Momo:...Muhahhahahahahhahahahha FEAR MY WRATH.

Shigure:...Uh Hun? The loud speaker is still on...

Momo: Thank you Shigure-kun. Muaz!!! *kisses Shigure on the cheek*

Everyone:...

*click*

* * *

In the courtyard of the crazy...yet saddened academy...

Bishounen: YAY! FINALS ARE OVER!!!!

Teachers:...NO!!! FINALS ARE OVER!!!

Momo:...NooooO! all the ice cream is gone i_i

Teachers: YOU IDIOT HEADMISTRESS!!! That means this school year is coming to an end...we're not going to see our bishies for another---

Momo: actually it's never.

Everyone: NANI!?

Momo: Well you see...running a school is ALOT more expensive that sanrio thought. Plus with all the crazy violence and swearing and drunkedness going on in here...the play-doh and sanrio company didn't wanna be mixed up with this school. 

Everyone:...*is sad*

Momo: Well on the bright side, at least you reminded me!! I wouldn't have said anything...and you all would've came after vacation. So you see, bringing it up is actually quite time-saving?...

Everyone: *is in tears*

Momo:...Whatever...I'm holding a banquet for a goodbye thing...plus a surprise for each an everyone of you...

A/N:...Yes...you're all sad that this is coming to an end...Next week, final Chapter...Pls review!!!

thanks to: Urameshi no Koibito, Shayde-Sailor Phoenix, Fool Of a Took part II, Dragon LadySupreme

*sniffles* come to think of it. Im a bit sad. i_i


End file.
